Sometimes
by mavk4444
Summary: "You know, sometimes I hate you." "You hate me?" "Sometimes." "Logan...hates me." "I said sometimes, damn it!" Showverse, Kogan.


_God, I am so bored__._

After nearly an hour of watching James unsuccessfully try to woo Lucy, I was more than a little annoyed. I slung my towel around my neck and headed back up to 2J, feeling a little better at the thought of seeing Logan.

I merrily made my way upstairs, tapping my foot and wondering why the elevator seemed to move slower. _Probably because of my impatience, _I thought to myself.

Finally, the elevator arrived on the second floor. I walked into the apartment, grinning at the sight awaiting me.

"Hey," I called out.

Logan lifted the book away from his face, gave me a small grin of acknowledgement, and went back to reading. I frowned. That wasn't quite how I wanted my greeting to go.

"Honey, I'm home!"

I heard Logan choke.

"Please don't ever do that again," he pleaded. I smirked.

"Got you to respond, though."

I lifted his feet off of the couch, sitting down and setting them onto my lap. I inched the hem of jeans up, sneaking my fingers into his sock, gently rubbing his ankle.

"Kendall, stop that. It tickles," I couldn't see Logan's face, but judging from the little tremors going through his body I guessed he was laughing.

I chuckled to myself, taking my fingers away from Logan's ankle and trailing them up to his calves.

"Kendall," he whined. "I'm trying to read."

I shrugged.

"Oops, sorry. Just pretend I'm not here."

"Kind of hard to when your hand's up my pants."

"I would rather have it _down_ your pants, but I guess that works too," I said with a cheeky grin.

Logan squeaked and jolted, his legs falling off of my lap.

"You know, sometimes I hate you," he told me. My eyes widened.

"You hate me?" I asked. I wasn't quite expecting that.

"Sometimes," Logan replied, book still over his face.

I sunk back into the couch.

"Logan...hates me," I muttered to myself.

Logan groaned out loud. He placed the book on his stomach, slapping his forehead with his hand.

"I said sometimes, damn it!"

"Still," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. "And all this time I thought you loved me!"

Logan groaned again.

"I _do_ love you, doofus."

"You're calling me names. That's not nice."

"Twisting my words isn't nice either," he shot back.

"I never twisted your words," I said, shaking my head. Logan gave a short, sarcastic laugh.

"Uh, yes you did. You said I hated you when I said I hated you _sometimes_," he said with an eye roll.

"Same thing. And no, I did not twist your words," I said, waving my hand dismissively.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You pride yourself on being the mature one, don't you? Well, this isn't mature!"

"You started it, pervert!" Logan exclaimed. My eye twitched.

"Oh, _I'm_ the pervert! Says the one who gets turned on when I _barely_ touch him!"

"Why'd you have to bring that up!" Logan whined, punching my shoulder.

"Why did _you_ have to get so prissy!" I shouted back, punching him back.

Suddenly, Logan lunged at me. Caught completely off guard, I caused us to both fall onto the ground. The air left my lungs in a painful gasp. Breathing proved to be difficult, especially with the heavy weight on my chest. Also known as Logan.

"What did you say?" he asked in a dark voice. I wheezed.

"I...love you?"

Logan gave me a sadistic smirk before leaning close to my face. I inhaled all the air I could while the pressure on my chest was lifted.

"Not going to work this time, Blondie," he said before leaning back. Damn it.

"This is your fault," I said, before lifting my arms and shoving my boyfriend off of me. The brunet landed on the ground, and I quickly pinned his wrists to the floor.

Logan lifted his foot, kicking the back of my thigh.

"My fault? You're the one who wouldn't let me read in peace. I was almost done," Logan said with a pout. I quickly looked away.

I always felt bad whenever Logan pouted at me. It was just so adorable! But this time, it was _not_ going to work.

"And you're the one who didn't acknowledge when I came into the apartment. So I had to resort to a different method."

"Which includes holding my wrists to the ground?"

I smirked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Logan rolled his eyes, but then a mischievous look came upon his face. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you planning?" I asked. Logan's eyes widened, and he gave me an innocent look.

"Me? _Planning_ something? What do you take me for?" he asked.

My eyes narrowed even further.

And then, it happened. Logan pulled his right leg towards his chest and kneed me. I quickly released his wrists, shielding the injured area. The brunet boy slithered out from underneath me.

"So not cool," I said, cupping my crotch. "Damn, that really hurt!"

"Sorry," Logan said, but he didn't seem sorry at all.

"Sure you are," I said, wincing as I moved.

I heard Logan sigh again. He held my face with one hand, quickly kissing me. I slowly kissed him back, surprised at the sudden change.

"I really am sorry," Logan said with his famous crooked grin. "I'll make it up to you later."

I perked up at that.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

Logan snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah, one more thing."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I still hate you."

I threw up my hands.

"Oh come on!"

Logan crawled back up to the couch, reclaiming his book.

"Love you!"

I rolled my eyes, but a smile came on to my face.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too."


End file.
